wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarf
}} In past ages, the dwarves rarely left the safety of their mountain fortresses. However, when the call to battle sounded, they rose up to defend their friends and allies with unmatched courage and valor. Introduction and history Creation and evolution The titans created the earthen to help shape the world of Azeroth after they were gone. When the Well of Eternity imploded, causing the Sundering, the earthen were deeply affected, feeling the pain of the earth as if it were their own. They retreated to the places of their origin — the titan cities of Uldum, Uldaman, and Ulduar — and hibernated for almost eight thousand years. When they awoke, they found that their powers over stone and earth had waned and their rocky hide had softened to smooth skin. Those who had awoke from Uldaman migrated to the snowy mountains of Dun Morogh and built the city of Ironforge. Faction wars The dwarves of Ironforge were originaly the Ironforge clan. They later were divided into three factions: the Bronzebeard clan who controlled the city, the Wildhammer clan who controlled the foothills the mountain, and the Dark Iron clan who lived in the shadows of the mountain. When the high king of all the dwarves, Modimus Anvilmar, died, violence broke out into a civil war which resulted with the victorious Bronzebeard clan keeping Dun Morogh, the Wildhammers settling in Grim Batol in the Wetlands, and the Dark Irons settling in the Redridge Mountains and founding the city of Thaurissan — named after their leader. The Dark Irons were bitter about their loss and attacked both kingdoms all at once to prevent one to come to the other's aid. Thaurissan led his army to Ironforge and was ultimately defeated. Thaurissan's wife Modgud invaded Grim Batol and used her magic to break through the gates and lay siege to the Wildhammers. Khardros Wildhammer, ruler of Grim Batol, slew the dark queen and was victorious. The clan of Ironforge then went on the offensive and marched onto the Dark Iron clan's capital. But the Dark Irons had accidentally summoned Ragnaros, the lord of fire. Ragnaros ravaged the Redridge mountains and enslaved the Dark Iron clan. Seeing this terror those of Ironforge turned back to their homes. Unfortunately Modgud's magic had made the Wildhammer homeland uninhabitable so they left and migrated north and settled in the Hinterlands and founded the city of Aerie Peak. There, the Wildhammers became more bonded with nature and learned to ride the mighty gryphons. Appearance Male dwarves Most dwarven males are stocky and have beards. Female dwarves Most female dwarves do not appear to have beards. However, Falstad's grandmother, a wild dwarf is described as having a beard and female hill dwarves are described as having beards. A female dwarf with a beard is referenced in a quest in World of Warcraft as well, during the Blump fishing challenge. Graun Blump is said to have a beard. Beards owned by female dwarves appear to be rare (especially in Ironforge dwarves ) however, female dwarves who sported strong beards are considered a sign of beauty among members of the race. Two bearded sisters fought in the battle to retake Grim Batol. It is unknown if other female dwarves grow beards, but then chose to shave. Dwarven clans Eastern Kingdoms *Ironforge clan; Apparently the original dwarven clan which evolved from the earthen. They ruled the other clans until the death of Modimus Anvilmar. The last of the Ironforge clan, the Bronzebeard clan fought during the War of the Three Hammers. *Bronzebeard clan; The leaders of Ironforge after the death of Modimus Anvilmar. Their capital is Ironforge. They continued to have control of Ironforge following the War of the Three Hammers. *Stonefist clan; Small clan belonging to the Ironforge dwarves. *Wildhammer clan; An Alliance non-playable faction who was once united with the other clans by the Ironforge clan. *Stormpike clan; A clan found primarily living in the Alterac Mountains, in the "valleys of Alterac". They have ties to Ironforge and the Wildhammer dwarves. *Dark Iron clan; A hostile non-playable faction that was once united with the other clans by the Ironforge clan. Northrend *Frostborn; a newly discovered faction. They make their home in Northrend's Storm Peaks and have befriended the Explorers' League. *Iron dwarves Hill dwarf is a term to describe dwarves living in the hills. Mountain dwarf is a term used to describe dwarves living in the mountains. Falstad Wildhammer "Dragonreaver" has been described as part of the mountain dwarfs and as a hill dwarf. Characters described as being hill dwarves include; Rom, Gimmel, Joj, Narn. Characters described as mountain dwarves include; Glodin, Molok, Tupan and Yorg Stormheart. The Bronzebeard clan and the Wildhammer clan have both been described as having hill dwarves and mountain dwarves . Notable dwarves Bronzebeard dwarves Note: Also referred to as Ironforge dwarves. * Modimus Anvilmar - Former high king of all dwarves. * Magni Bronzebeard - King of Ironforge. * Muradin Bronzebeard aka Yorg Stormheart - Younger brother of Magni, founding member of the Explorer's League, king of the Frostborn. * Brann Bronzebeard - Youngest Bronzebeard brother, explorer. * Moira Bronzebeard - Princess of Ironforge, captive of the Dark Iron Empire. * Madoran Bronzebeard - King of Ironforge during War of the Three Hammers. Father of Magni, Muradin, and Brann. * Baelgun Flamebeard - Watcher of Doorward. Former second of Muradin's expedition. * Rom Stormpike dwarves * Vanndar Stormpike - Leader of the Stormpike Expedition in Alterac Valley. Wildhammer dwarves Note: Also referred to as wild dwarves. * Falstad Wildhammer — Current high thane. * Khardros Wildhammer - High thane of the Wildhammer dwarves during the War of the Three Hammers. * Kurdran Wildhammer - Chief thane of the Wildhammer clan during the Second War, commander of the gryphon riders of the Alliance Expedition to Draenor * Maz Drachrip -Thane before Falstad Dragonreaver. Dark Iron dwarves * Dagran Thaurissan - Current emperor of the Dark Irons. * Sorcerer-thane Thaurissan - The leader of the Dark Iron clan of dwarves during the War of the Three Hammers. * Modgud - Sorceress wife of Thaurissan during the War of the Three Hammers. * Franclorn Forgewright - Once was the chief architect and designer of the Dark Iron dwarves and inventor of the "Stonewrought" method. Iron dwarves Earthen Note:Earthen are often called "dwarves" by other races, and by Brann Bronzebeard when speaking of his ancestors. *Bouldercrag the Rockshaper *Brangrimm *Dungard Ironcutter *Goggeroc Frostborn * Velog Icebellow Inspirations 's earlier franchises, and share some resemblance to the dwarves in WoW.]] As in most modern fantasy, the dwarves in the Warcraft universe draw parallels to those in legendarium as well as the original race in Norse mythology. Most notably, and common to both sources, are their facility with and affinity for mining and other crafts of earth and stone. Their short stature and general appearance are common throughout mythology as well as fiction. The Warcraft dwarves' descent from the Earthen also mirrors both sources. The Warcraft dwarven affinity for mechanical engineering may derive in part from the Warhammer games' depiction of dwarves as technologically apt, or may itself simply be an extension of their affinity for mining and metalcraft. This also relates to Norse mythology, where they are the creators of many of the gods' artifacts, examples not only of smithing but engineering. See also *Dwarven relations Humor Category:Game terms Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Dwarves